The Things Chapter 1
by The Walking Fan
Summary: The Beginning of Death


**Chapter One-Ends Start Beginnings**

My thoughts were scrambled like a tornado. Death was all that was in my wide ocean mind. Banging was all I heard on the door as I thought _why did I live_ _why should I live. _My leg was bleeding as I reached my arms towards my notebook to finish my chapter. This was the end but the beginning for others was near.

**2 Years Before**

My first day of college was difficult but I made an enormous group of friends. The year was difficult at The College Of New Jersey known as TCNJ but I adapted well. Later in the year our group split up. I grabbed two of my best friends luring them towards me with fake stories. Sara a smart girl who was with her younger brother Rooney in this crazy college adventure didn't like the college at all. Ben an African American was always helping others. He always helped me more than everyone else, I didn't know why.

The day it happened I was scared, scared to death. My older brother Gabe always looked after me and drove me everywhere since the beginners couldn't bring their car. We were enjoying the college food when every T.V. in the building promoted breaking news. The news reporter screamed

"We are sorry to interrupt your program but a new disease has spread through New York, Ohio Pennsylvania, and New"

the T.V. turned black and it stated no signal.

"What was that about" Rooney shouted

"Don't know we should leave" Gabe snapped back

"Can we come with" Sara asked?

"Sure" Gabe said with a sigh

Gabe didn't like Sara at all he thought she was a bad influence for me. We were on break for Easter but we all wanted to stay at the school for one more day. Gabe told us to jump in the car and we would go to my moms who was forty minutes away. We all got in the car and Ben who was a little heavy was scrunched in the middle. Sara the bad influence was in the back of my bros huge car. I was in the front and when we saw the traffic on the road we knew there was something wrong.

My eyes widened as I cursed under my breath. The whole group that would usually be talking was dead silent but not for long. When we made it in the car line the cars stopped for good.

"Geez what's with the traffic" Ben gasped

No one replied since we were amazed too. Soon I realized people were slowly walking in the road slugging their arms and twitching. Then I caught the sight of something terrible.

Those people in the road were not people. To prove it, one of them smashed the window of someone's car with their head and pulled them out.

"What the" I screamed in shock.

Then I saw blood streaming from the mouth of the crazy. That's what we called them crazys or things. My brother pulled back smashing into another car and went in the field medal to the pedal. Others had the same idea and soon lights were out and we were upside down.

My eyes opened in a flash and those things were coming near so I shouted getting everyone to wake up. The car was trashed after the accident and all I heard was screaming.

"Rooney no why" screamed a familiar voice.

I got out of the car and saw red all over Sara and Rooney and one of those things on the ground with a stab wound to the head.

"Sara you killed someone" I shouted!

"No, Yes, Maybe but that thing bit Rooney" she snapped back.

Soon Rooney started twitching and rose with white eyes and looked straight at me and leaped. I was on the ground as Rooney opened and closed his mouth drooling blood on me.

"Help Sara" I pleaded

She was a wreck crying with her pocket knife in her bloody hand. Someone pushed Sara and grabbed the knife and stabbed Rooney in the head.

"You okay?"

I was shocked twitching like one of those things. Rooney was dead Sara was a wreck and Bob was injured. A lot of things happened so fast too fast but I got up looking at the rest of the group. My brother saved me. I owed him my life. We had Sara, Bob, Gabe, and me. The traffic stopped for good and the horns of cars with people's last effort to escape ceased. The person that crashed into us had his leg stuck but he had something else.

"Take her please I'm good as dead" he shouted

His legs seemed broken and a metal piece was in his stomach. A little girl was in the back unconscious.

I grabbed her and put her on my back and then we walked. We went to the woods to escape the crazys. I was excited to see my mom finally after half a year not counting breaks. Gabe was silent helping Ben walk or limp per say. When we made it to the town there was a blazing fire at the deli but we past it quickly. It seemed to be a ghost town in a way no one in the street or at home. When we made it to our house I was happy to see my mom's car still there.

I opened the door and a double barrel shotgun was pointed at my head.

"Leave" she yelled

"Mom it's us calm down please" I pleaded

She calmed down and told us to take a seat.

"This is one crazy day she joked, wheres Roo-."

"Stop" Sara yelled interrupting.

"Oh" she sighed "The good die young."

Right after that statement the girl woke up on the couch and yelled

"Who are you people wheres my daddy?!"

"Um... daddy is in a better place" I stuttered

"He's dead kid" Sara yelled in a angry voice "Like Rooney."

The little girl almost collapsed and my brother had to catch her before she fainted.

"Why did you do that" Gabe shouted

Sara just ran upstairs and slammed one of the doors shut. The T.V. was on streaming breaking news.

"Look at this" my mom demanded

"A virus that is spread through biting from an infected has almost taken over the whole world. Six months ago this virus was introduced to Australia, Europe, and South America and was hidden from the people until now. The virus has now spread through Africa and North America. The military says this is under control and this virus should have a cure in a week tops."

After that sentence those things appeared on the T.V. and the news reporter shouted and screamed as he and many more where eaten alive. My mom turned off the T.V. and just sighed. She was a strong woman and didn't get affected from a lot of blood unlike Gabe.

Gabe was already in the bathroom barfing. I helped the girl into a bed and helped Ben on the couch. My mom was in the bathroom with Gabe as I knocked on the door where I thought Sara was.

"Leave" she sniffled "Please?" she asked.

I didn't care and opened the door and Sara was on the floor crying.

"Why did I live why should I live" Sara cried.

"Because you're strong" I demanded.

She looked up at me and hugged me and cried. I went into Ben's room and quietly took a pillow for Sara. I told her she should come down and eat but she just continued to cry.

Next was the bathroom. I asked how Gabe was feeling after he barfed out a pound and he yelled

"Just peachy"

I laughed but he didn't seem to be in the laughing mood so I left the bathroom and went to Ben's room. Ben had a huge scrape on his left leg and could barely walk.

"What's up" Ben whispered "Why'd you take that pillow?'"

I blushed because I thought I didn't wake him up.

"Sorry dude" I replied

"Your mom checked my leg and said I should be good in about a week."

"Good we can see if they fix this whole mess in a week" I muttered.

Next up was the girls room and you could definitely hear her from afar. She was bawling after what Sara yelled at her. I opened the door and she stood up and stared at me.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hey" I muttered scratching my head "She didn't mean it like that."

"But...he is dead right?"

"He's in a better place you can say" I said trying to brighten the mood.

I was about to leave when she leaped up and grabbed my arm and pulled back.

"What?" I yelled.

"My name is Ann and I'm twelve what's your name?"

I just stood there and smiled at her.

"Huh what is it" she demanded crossing her arms!

"Jake" I laughed

"Well you're my new best friend Jake."


End file.
